


Armin’s new hair

by beesworks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hange Zoë Ships It, Levi being a dad, Levi cares about his kids and you can fight me on this, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Minor Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, it’s not relevant but it’s there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesworks/pseuds/beesworks
Summary: Armin cut his hair. Eren pines. Levi Suffers.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Armin’s new hair

**Author's Note:**

> Armin’s season 4 hair gave me feelings, and i’m sure Eren has them too. Thus this was born. It was written in the middle of the night on my phone and is woefully unedited, and english is not my first language. Feel free to point out mistakes if you find any.

Levi just knew he was going to regret asking, but if eren sighed in that horribly morose manner even once more they were going to have a repeat of the trial on their hands. 

They’re sitting by the kitchen table, Levi trying to enjoy a cup of tea. They had a few weeks of peace before the next mission, the squad settling in and trying to find their place with their captain. 

Eren sighs again. For fucks sake.

“Alright brat, out with it,” He just knows he’s going to regret this. Eren’s head shoots up, he’s wide eyed, as if unaware Levi was even there. He feels weirdly offended by this.

“What?” Yup, kid has no clue of the face he’s making. 

“Fucking- you’ve been sighing for the past ten minutes, like some teenager who’s got his heart broken.” He better not have, he refuses to deal with that on top of all the rest of Erens usual angst. 

Eren, like the problem he is, blushes. No fucking way. It was an example. He didn’t mean it. He briefly contemplated just leaving Eren there, but then realised he’s somehow grown to care for the kid. Fuck. 

“Fuck. Alright shithead, which one is it. I know it’s not Mikasa, though she’ll be devastated-

“What? Why would she-

-Don’t worry about it. And don’t interrupt.” 

“Sorry sir” 

Levi glares at him. Eren’s mouth snaps shut. Levi glares more. Then says, voice monotone. 

“Who is it.” 

Eren flushes even more somehow, and burrows his face in his hands. He’s abandoned all sense of formality, but Levi doesn’t give a shit about that. Eren knows this. Finally, he gives a long, drawn out, downright *suffering* sigh. 

“Armin got a haircut.” comes mumbled from between his hands. 

“What.”

And Eren, doing what he was just told not to, interrupts again. He looks up at levi, his hands dropping to the table, and this might be interesting after all because now he’s got a familiar look in his eyes. 

“It’s just not fair! He was pretty before, i knew that, i really did! But now? Now it feels like a personal attack every time i see it. He has a jawline, did you notice? I swear Levi! I don’t know how to act around him anymore. And he’s noticed! Of course he has, he’s armin! But he doesn’t know why so he probably thinks i’m mad at him or something when i’m really the exact opposite and i just don’t know what to do!

“Shut up.” 

Eren shuts up. 

During the tirade he’d gotten up and started pacing, his already messy bun going wild with loose hair, and that is actually driving Levi crazy he wants to fix it so bad- not the point - the point is, apparently this has been bothering him a lot. And Levi is going to help him. He never agreed to parent these kids. 

“Listen to me kid, I will only say this once, and don’t you dare breathe a word of this to anyone. The kid feels exactly the same way, you idiot. He delivered what i swear to be exactly this same speech to Hange the first time you tied your hair up. I swear to god you’re both so stupid. Talk to him. Yell at him, i don’t care. That always seems to fix your problems somehow, so go do that now so you can stop being this sad little creature and go back to your regular annoying self.” Levi finished this with sip of tea. He refuses to say anything else, he knows his message got through, and he knows he’s right. He was there when Armin came to Hange. 

Eren blinks at him, and slowly a small smile appears on his face. When on earth was the last time the kid had such a gentle expression on his face? He doesn’t think he’s ever seen it, but it makes his chest feel too small for some reason. 

“Thanks, captain” 

“Tch, shut up. He’s in his room, actually relaxing for once last time i heard.” 

Eren gives him that small smile again, and his eyes nervously flicker towards the hallways. Then, they fill with the all familiar burning determination. He gets up, and marches out. 

“Awwww, papa levi to the rescue” Hange comments from behind the door, before skipping out and planting herself on his lap. 

“For fucks sake Hange, my tea!” They ignore him of course, and plant a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“But it’s just so cute! Two emotionally stunted young men in love with a genius, being open with each other like that. You really are becoming his dad Levi. 

“Am not-

“Oh hush, yes you are. Now come! There’s tea in my laboratory, and i wanna rant while you read. Let’s go!” With that they practically throw his - admittedly cold - cup of tea on the counter, and drag him out by his hand. He allows it, only because he knows he won’t have to even pretend to listen to what they’re saying. He knows they only want him there to have someone to throw the words at. Secretly he likes it. 

“Ugh, fine you maniac. But know i’m not drinking anything coming from anywhere near your experiments.” 

Later, while sitting in the laboratory, Hange suddenly squeals and drags him over to the window. Outside, Armin and Eren are sitting on the ground, Armin gently carding his hands through eren’s hair. There’s a specific kind of gentleness in their eyes, and Eren’s eyes shine with a happiness they haven’t had in a long time.

Levi turns around, drags Hange away from the window, and smiles softly.


End file.
